


Say it Right

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: A Force of Two [29]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Imagine your OTP, Love Confessions, Missing Scene, POV Finn (Star Wars), Rey and Finn are made for each other, Romance, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Falling into sinking sand wasn’t an ideal moment for Finn to tell Rey that he loved her, but he'd take what he could get.
Relationships: Finn/Rey
Series: A Force of Two [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/781764
Comments: 19
Kudos: 30
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	Say it Right

**Author's Note:**

> Not sorry, but you can’t convince me that Finn was just going to say he was force sensitive to Rey. That’s a pile of rubbish.

* * *

  
Once they crash-landed in the sand, Finn knew something was wrong. The color was black for one thing, completely different than the light and dark brown sand that surrounded it. The last storm trooper came flying at them, but he and his companions fired a few shots and he crashed. That’s when everyone started to sink.

Grunting, Finn flailed his arms and legs, trying in vain to stop his rate of descent, but it was no use. The sand was swallowing him up. Poe yelled and went under, so did Chewie, C3PO and BB8. Now, he and Rey were the only ones left who were still sinking.

Finn felt his heart pound hard and fast. For a moment, time seemed to slow and he let out a struggling grunt. For the last year, he’d been gradually getting to know Rey and falling in love with her.

He knew she had no experience with romance. Most of her life on Jakku had been spent trying to survive by scavenging for parts, but she didn’t have to live like that anymore. She had friends now, people who were kind to her, whom she could relax with and know that there were no hidden motives behind their kindness.

Unfortunately, she seemed not to notice that Finn liked her as more than a friend. That might be his fault. Finn was good at conversation and he'd talk a person's ear off if they let him. Rey was the opposite. She liked to listen more than speak, but she always enjoyed Finn's company.

He could’ve told her months ago, after they reunited on Crait, but everyone was so tired and the resistance had been looking for another base to run operations. Things were pretty busy and since the ship was cramped, so he wouldn’t have been comfortable enough to talk to her about something personal with people around every corner. He'd also been looking after Rose and Rey seemed a little disheartened for a while. Maybe she thought he had feelings for Rose?

If that was the case, he had definitely proven that he only felt friendship for the other young woman. Rose apologized for kissing him after she’d gotten better, but he wasn’t offended. She had a preconceived notion of him and that was the person she crushed on. It was a simple case of hero worship.

Anyway, they became friends and that was all there was to it. Finn and Poe had gone on a lot of missions the past year, trying to find allies for the resistance. That was time-consuming work, but he always managed to contact Rey on the holo communicator. 

When they were on Ajan Kloss, he spent most of his free time with Rey. They would eat together, go on walks and sometimes, she'd show him some of the fighting moves that she learned from the Jedi texts that she took from Ahch-To. They'd go off in a secluded part of the jungle and train. Because of the time they spent in each other's company, their friendship had grown exponentially.

Finn knew there was a chance she wouldn’t return his feelings and if that was the case, he’d be fine with it. They were best friends and nothing would change that. But here, now, he was certain he was going to die.

"Rey!"

Her body was sinking quickly too, but she managed to turn her head and look at him, face full of fear and concern. It was just the two of them now. No one would hear what he had to tell her and there wasn’t much time before they went under the surface. 

The young man shouted again, even louder, "Rey, I never told you that I love you!" Anything else that he may have wanted to say was cut off as he finally sank completely into the sand.

"What?! Finn!"

Rey then sank down. Instead of suffocating, she was surprised to find that her body fell down into some kind of underground tunnel.

"Finn!" She called out for him and turned on her lightsaber so she could see around her. As she took in her surroundings, she heard a groan several feet away.

The glow of her lightsaber revealed that it was Finn. She ran to him and held out her free hand to help him up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he replied as he stood. "I thought we were goners."

"Me too." She smiled a little. 

"Come on. We have to find Chewie and the others." 

"Wait." Rey touched his shoulder, gently tugging him back. 

"What’s wrong? Are you hurt?" Concern was etched on his face and he began looking at her for signs of injury.

"No. I’m fine. I promise. I just wanted to know..." She bit her lip, something he’d only seen her do when she was nervous about something. "Before you went under, you said 'I never told you that I love you.'"

"Yeah?" He felt his cheeks warm and he tried to show a blank expression. Confessing your feelings to the person you love when you're sure that you’re about to die had been a good idea at the time. Now that they were standing in front of each other and very much  **not** dead, Finn felt a shade of embarrassment.

"I’m guessing you meant more than just a friend kind of love."

He nodded. "I did."

Rey's lips parted and she let out a tiny sigh. "Well, that was a terrible time to let me know, but it took you long enough."

"What?" Finn furrowed his brow. Did that mean she already knew how he felt about her? Had he been that obvious? He recalled the numerous times Poe asked him when he was going to stop making moony eyes at Rey and tell her he loved her, so maybe he was. 

As he processed this, she came closer until she was inches away, turned off her lightsaber and pressed her lips to his. He stood in place for a moment, totally in shock by what was happening, but when her hand made contact with his chest, he gripped her waist to keep her there.

His mouth moved over hers slowly and he paid special attention to her upper lip, sucking it between his own. Rey let out a whimper and dropped her saber, wrapping her arms around his neck. She always thought Finn had nice lips and sometimes, she wondered what they would feel like on hers. It was nice to have her daydreams come true.

They stayed together, kissing, until they heard Poe calling them. So, Rey reluctantly broke the kiss and used the force to bring the saber back to her hand. She turned it on and her fingers tenderly touched the apple of his cheek.

A little smile spread on her face. "I love you too," she whispered.

Finn couldn’t help but return the smile and cover her hand with his, squeezing it affectionately. "It's nice to know I'm not alone."

"Right back at you." Rey kissed him again, slowly and sweetly. They stood there in one another’s warm embrace, ignoring the applauding from Poe, the approving growls from Chewie, the questions and beeps from C3PO and R2.

When they finally pulled apart, they went off to explore the tunnels and look for a way out, Rey and Finn kept sending each other little smiles. There was an unspoken promise in those looks that, when they were alone, they would talk later. Neither one of them could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I think it’s shameful how fans believe Finn was going to tell Rey that he was force sensitive. People **always** confess their love to the person they care about if they haven’t said so before. It doesn’t matter if they are just best friends or lovers. If you’re dying, you’re going to say you love them. It’s a natural thing people do, ‘nuff said.
> 
> Drop by my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/greenfleeze) or [reys.finn](https://instagram.com/reys.finn?igshid=1o09f75amuhjg) and say hi!💞


End file.
